Tears of soul
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: Elladan's and Elrohir's child story
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Elladan and Elrohir child story

Summary: Elladan and Elrohir child story

Tears of soul

He was scared. He had never been so scared before. Elrohir was sitting in the corner of his room, his knees drawn to his chest. In the eyes of a human he was seven. And for the first time in his life he felt alone.

The room was silent, alien. All the toys laying at the floor were unfamiliar. They seemed to be out of place. Deafening silence swept all the joy, froze the tears in young elf's eyes. How could such terrible things happened in such a quick time?

Only few hours ago (Stop! Wasn't it few centuries?) he was enjoying the life with Elladan by his side, both were cheerful and happy. And now he was hiding in his room while his twin... He was scared. No one told him what had happened, no one told him how Elladan felt, or if he was alive at all...

He was too young to fully understood the meaning of the death, yet Elrohir feared her, for it had already took away many lives. Would his brother's be next?

No! Their father won't let it. He would give his own life to protect them. He had told so... Not that Elrohir by all means wanted to loose his father instead of his brother... He wanted them both to be alive and well.

"Valar! Don't let him die! Please, don't..." He whispered to the wind, to the sky, to the forest...

But the images of Elladan, laying under the dead body of his horse at the bottom of the cliff were too strong, too fresh. Elrohir looked at his trembling blooded hands. There was both his and Elladan's blood. He cut his fingers and palms almost to the bone while half climbing, half falling from the cliff's top, desperate to get to his twin. He would never forget wheezing sounds coming from Elladan, his mouth gasping for air.

He remembered his father's face going pale, the blood draining from it at the sight of his child struggling to breath. And his eyes. Ageless, filled with such a sadness and... fear. Only few creatures had ever saw the fear in the mighty lord's eyes. He had. And he was sure it was another sight he won't forget.

Another tear ran down his cheek, dropping onto the floor. So cold... Why was he so cold? The air was warm, it was a hot summer day after all. But inside... Inside him a cold winter was raging.

Another stab of fear went through his heart. What would he do should Elladan die? "No, No! He won't!!"

Elrohir closed his eyes in anger. But in the darkness the images became brighter.

xx

Two young elves, even elflings, ridding their horses through the peaceful joyful forest. Bright sun smiling down on them, kissing their skin softly...

'I'll be the first one to reach home!' One of the elflings cried out, teasingly.

'You won't outstrip even a sleepy dwarf!' Another informed.

And so they kicked their horses and rode real fast. And than the disaster stroke... The horses reared, trying to stop at the edge of the cliff that appeared right in front of them.

Elrohir fell from the back of his horse, instinctively rolling away not to be crashed by his own mare. The last thing he saw was his brother's panicked eyes as he disappeared from the sight, rolling down the cliff...

xx

Elrohir felt his body and mind going numb. Some part of him found the strength to wonder what was happening. The question hang in the air... He knew not, he cared not...

His hands trembling, he pushed his body up. Since when did his feet became so unsteady? Should he saw himself, he would probably get scared. Pale as a ghost, with big, puffy eyes, blooded hands,.. He walked out of the room and made his way down the corridor, toward the healing wing. Each heartbeat threatened to bring insane. He needed to know how Elladan was. A man, long lost in the desert needed water less than he needed to be with his brother right now.

He didn't heard other elves whispering behind him, gasping at the sight of him. He didn't care as long as no one stopped him. But no one dared. The lost, hurting look was breaking soft elven hearts. The whole Imladris knew the news of one of the twins being seriously injured. Well, they were wrong. Both brothers were at the edge of death.

Elrohir opened the door. Elladan was laying at the bed, covered in bandages, far too pale than he should be. A junior healer was busy making some potion near the table at the other part of the room. She saw the visitor and was ready to tell the young elf to leave, but one look at Elrohir's face changed her mind. She wasn't sure which of the brother's looked worse.

Elrohir came toward his twin's bad. Uncertainly, almost shy, he took Elladan's arms. It was cold and seemed to be lifeless. New tears were forming at the already reddened eyes.

'D-do not leave me...' he whispered brokenly. 'Please, Elladan, don't...'

Few heavy tears rolled down, hitting the floor. this time it was a healer who cried. She came to the brothers and gently pushed Elrohir to lay down near his twin. He did, hardly aware of her presence. Sighing, she quickly walked out of the room, her robes rustling softly. She needed to find lord Elrond.

Note: Does this story need another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Elrond entered the room silently

Elrond entered the room silently. He walked toward the bed softly. Two almost identical figures were laying on it, one in the arms of another. Elladan was still very pale and unresponsive, his mind deep in the sleep while his body trying to repair the damage done to it. He will survive and Elrond was sure that he'll be well soon. Elrohir was the one that troubled him more right now. He remember seeing the terror in the young elf's eyes, a panic that should never been experienced by such a young mind.

Elrond sat at the chair, looking at his sons. Twins wee close. He remembered his own childhood. How he wished he was never separated from Elros! But they both made their choices. And Elrond could hardly regret his life. Beautiful wife, three wonderful children… Yet, he missed his brother. And it was even more painful to know that they won't meet neither in Valinor, nor in the halls of Mandos.

He shook his head ever so slightly, shaking the memories away. His sons needed him and they needed him now. Gently he rolled Elrohir onto his back. The young elf was so distressed that he let no one check him over. Well, Elrond had to admit that he was too occupied to save Elladan's life and had no spare moment for anything else.

Elrohir's arms were blooded, his palms scratched badly, some of the cuts were inflamed. Taking a small tureen of water and a rag, he started to clean the wounds gently. Elrohir's eyes moved under closed eyelids, he gave out a small whimper, but didn't wake up. Elladan's heart bled from the small sound of pain. How could happy clear day in the woods end up like this? With two young ones laying at the break of death, one from his wounds and the other one from grief?

Elrond would give his life for any of his children without a second thought. He would probably cut his own throat if that's what keeps them alive. But right now all he could do was sit and wait. Praying that time would heal both his sons' wounds.

He put the rag near the tureen, staring at the slightly reddish water. He remembered taking far more of such tureens away from this room only few hours ago… With his son's blood in it… Once again pushing his body to move, Elrond walked toward the shelf, looking through the bottles and small packages, searching for the right one. Having finally noted the needed bottle, he returned to the bed, gently putting some herbal salve onto Elrohir's hands before bandaging them. Lifting his son's dirty and torn shirt, he winced, seeing the variety of small and big bruises, that covered all his son's torso. But swiftly checking the young elf's ribcage, he found all the ribs fine and in their places. Breathing a sigh of relief for this small mercy, he moved the blanket, so it woukd cover both twins.

Elrohir once again stirred, but not enough to wake up. He rolled onto his side, his armes closing around Elladan's chest as if the young elf wanted to be sure that his brother would go nowhere while he's asleep.

"Sleep well, my sons." Elrond gently kissed twins' foreheads. "Please, be well."

XXX

Night fall over the woods surrounding the Imladris. Stars were unbelievably bright, looking down from the dark sky. Elves met their arrival with singing, greeting the smalls orbs of light. The moon peered curiously from the lonely cloud, as if deciding whether she should show herself tonight. But with a single night wind's blow the cloud was swept away, letting the moon shine in her full beauty. It smiled, casting the bright mystic light all over the shadowy woods, finding it's way into the most dark places, peering in the windows of the elven stronghold.

Elves sang, their melodic voices beautiful as always, fitting the starlight perfectly. But sedness was in their song. The moon frowned, her light being shadowed by the light translucent cloud. She listened to the song, glancing into the small window.

Her silver rays dispersed the darkness, lighting the room. Two small figures were laying at the bed, there faces pale. The moonlight seemed to softened, caressing the skin of the two firstborns, cradling them in it's mystic arms.

Elrond walked into the room softly, intending to check on his sons. The room was drowning in the moonlight creating a special atmosphere. Elrond stepped to the bed, putting the bunch of supplies on the table. He didn't lit up the candle – there was no use in it. Besides, he felt that it would be wrong to spoil a special harmony that the moonlight created in the room.

Lifting the blanket he checked the bandages that encircled Elladan's torso. His hand went toward the young elf's forehead and froze. They were battling with a high fever for hours, being able to only reduce it to the non-too-bead level. But now it was gone completely. Elladan wasn't fighting for his life any more. The healing process had started and Elrond could feel that it was going to be a smoth and quick recovery. He smiled. His son would be well. And hopefully Elrohir would be fine too, once he sees his brother awake and mending.

Elrond finished checking on his son's injuries and walked out of the room, leaving them be. For the first time this day he was truly relieved.

XXX

Elrohir blinked, waking up. His mind was dizzy from the sleep and remains of stress. He slowly remembered the events of the day, feeling as a panic was starting to kick in. But suddenly he felt strangely calm. He looked at his brother's face. It looked ghostly in the full moon's light. Yet, something in it made Elrohir feel relieved. His twin was in pain no more. In his sleep, at least.

The young elf closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt unbelievably tired. His eyelids were heavy and his thoughts started to muddle. Soft smile sneaked onto his face. Cradled by the moonlight he fell asleep once more. With a strong confidence in his heart. All would be well.


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond smiled slightly, putting an old, if not to say ancient, book aside

Elrond smiled slightly, putting an old, if not to say ancient, book aside. He heard his sons' voices down the corridor, arguing as usual. It was nice to have them both back to normal. This halls were so cold and empty without the twins' exited good-natured chatting.

All is well that ends well… Elladan was mending even quicker than Elrond expected. The young elf was up the minute his body allowed it. His constant whining about being not allowed to get up from the bad was driving crazy every healer in the stronghold. Finally even Elrond himself was fed up with Elladan's daily begging to be let out of the room. He agreed to allow short walks through the stronghold, but only under the vigilant surveillance of his twin.

Elrohir took the request close to his heart, shadowing his brother's each move. He was smiling and joking again, but deep in his eyes some alien, painfully mature spark had settled. The young elf has been so afraid to loose his brother that now was ready to blow each smallest speck off of his twin. Elrond hoped that it won't last too long for something bad could happen…

"Elrohir, for the last time, I'm NOT tired!" Came Elladan's frustrated voice. "Stop mothering me!"

"But you need to rest! You've been up for the whole morning…" Came concerned, almost bagging, voice of Elrohir.

The conversation was getting louder as the twins were coming closer to the Elrond's study. Elrond stood up gracefully, putting the book on it's place at the shelf and stepping out of his room.

Few minutes later two figures walked from around the corner, still arguing. Elladan's moves were still leaking the usual elven grace, he was slightly pale and week. But he was back to normal again.

"What's all the noise about?" Elrond asked, a mixture of amusement and wonder in his voice.

Both elves stopped simultaneously, looking up at their father. The look of shy innocence appeared at their faces. Despite the argument, twins were mirroring each other as usual. That look again! Elrond sighed inwardly. But he gave his sons a look of his own.

"I asked Elladan if he was fine…" Elrohir began. "And he told he was, but he didn't look like that, so…"

"I AM fine!" Elladan glared daggers at his twin.

"You aren't! You are supposed to be resting at your room. You almost fell at stairs."

"I don't need you shadowing my each move and telling me what to do!"

The twins had obviously forgot about their father. Elrond was listening amused and concerned. It was rare for his sons to fight like that. He needed to do something to stop this argument before it grew into something bigger.

"Enough!" Elrond exclaimed, his voice strict and powerful.

Both twins shut up immediately and looked up a bit guilty.

"Elladan, you'd better go to your room and have some rest if you want to have a trip to the gardens tomorrow." Elrond said calmly, ignoring Elladan's almost angree look and Elrohir's victorious one. "And you, Elrohir, after excorting your brother, is expected to help Erestor in the library. He's sorting scrolls there."

Now Elladan was grinning evily and Elrohir's face fell.

"Go now, my sons." Elrond smiled gently at them and give them a soft nudge in the needed direction.

"Sorting scrolls?" Came an amused voice. "You are too harsh with your sons, my friend."

Elrond smiled, turning to face Glorfindel. Golden haired warrior was dressed in the traveling clothes, a long sword attached to his side and a bow at his back.

"How was your trip?"

"Peaceful. I brought news from Lorien and Mirkwood."

Elrond nodded and waved toward his study. But the two lords didn't get the opportunity to discuss the news from other elven realms. One of the guards came running down the corridor. Elrond frowned. The warrior came from the direction both Elladan's room and library were situated.

"My lords." The guard bowed in respect. "Lord Elrohir fell from the stairs into one of the storerooms. He seems to be fine but we thought you'd like to know."

Elrond sighed. All was back to noirmal again.

The End.


End file.
